


We were never meant to be.

by I_like_city_bois



Series: the right person at the wrong time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fantasy-Final Quest AU, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Not Beta Read, The title is last minute, atsukage, implied oikuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_city_bois/pseuds/I_like_city_bois
Summary: Kageyama Tobio, under custody of The Demon king, made a first friend completely accidentally.Little did he know that he would also become someone’s first friend, and perhaps something more.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: the right person at the wrong time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056524
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	We were never meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this sucks. Forgive my bad grammar, as I’m not a native English speaker...
> 
> Enjoy ig.

It was Autumn when they first met each other. The air wasn't too humid, the ground wasn't too wet. It was a perfect day for playing outside. If only there wasn't a problem. He was supposed to have classes today. Tobio hated studying. Blue eyed aristocrat was still young, only have reached seven summers. So to say that he would go to classes instead of playing outside was obviously not true. The youngest of the Demon's royal family made a plan. Before he goes to classes, he will sneak out, just before teacher Kuroo enters the library. He won't go too far, just to the forest to play for a little. He deserved a break. After all, his test results were quite decent. Besides, it's just one day. It shouldn't be a problem.  
  


And with that thought in his head, little Kageyama quietly sneaks past the library. And just as he planned out, in the hot minute, he unnoticeably slipped out of the main hall and ran as fast as his seven- soon to be eight year old legs could carry him. As he hurries trough the corridors, hallways, rooms and other places all trough out the castle, he bumps into numerous of servants, maids and other staff. They all seem taken aback, since the blue eyed boy is without a doubt usually very obedient. But no one really makes any movement to stop him, so he just continues running. At some point, he took an accidental turn, and he ended up inside knight's lounge. Tall men silently looked at him with curiosity, and that's when young noble finally reduced his speed. If Iwaizumi-san, the general, sees him, then he'd sure be done for. Instead of running, he was gingerly walking towards the doors that lead to the outside world. Now, Tobio knew that there is nothing to be afraid of, the knights all worked for his guardian after all, but he still couldn't help but be shy. Seeing that Iwaizumi wasn't there yet, he felt a boost of confidence.  
He made it to the doors, and he quickly hurried out.

When he was finally out, he hurried to the forest where he kept his treasure, his volleyball. He made a special hiding place for the ball. Only he knew the correct way to get to it. Just as you exit the castle, walk over the green orchard, then into the forest and follow the current of the small stream. When you get to the place where the stream divides into two, look for a maple tree. Next to the old maple tree is a hole which is covered by leaves and branches. When you uncover the hole, inside you will see a blue ball.  
Tobio reached out and took it. With his eyes shining in excitement, he covered up the hole again and started playing with the ball. He tossed it up and down, he set it on the tree. He did everything he usually would. At some point, he might have hit the ball too hard, and therefore, it bounced off the tree in a different direction. The blue ball then fell in the water and was taken by the right wing of the divided stream. Tobio quickly stepped over the rocks and followed the stream in hopes of catching the ball. With his whole focus on the ball, he lost the sense of surroundings, and after about five minutes of mindlessly chasing a ball, he saw it drop by a small waterfall into what seemed a small lake. He watched as the ball floated away, far from his reach. And just like that, he gained back the senses and realized that he was now in alien place. He spun around and found a branch. He needed to go back home soon if he didn't want to be scolded. With the branch in his hand, he hurried towards a nearest rock that was peeking out of the lake. He climbed the slippery, mossy stone and reached out. The stick was touching the water, but it was still too far away from the ball. Tobio huffed in annoyance.

"What are you doing?"-A voice from behind asked. It sent shivers down his spine and his whole body froze.

After a few more moments, the voice spoke up again. "Hey, it's kinda rude to not respond. I asked you a question." Tobio still couldn't bring himself to look at the person. He was sure in two things though. The mysterious person was definitely a boy, and he was young. Still looking at the ball in the water he opened his mouth in hopes of saying something. But his mouth was dry and words refused to come out.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and the person behind him sat next to him. Tobio shifted his gaze and, indeed it was a young boy just as he predicted. The boy looked slightly older than him and had dark brown hair and pair of big, fluffy, fox ears as well as a big fluffy tail that matched his hair. He wore a set of traditional clothes, mainly of red and black colors. There was a clay, fox mask with two silver bells, shifted to the left side of his head. Tobio was beyond taken aback.

"What is that?"-The boy asked while pointing at the ball in the water. Annoyed by the lack of response he asked another question. "Can you talk?" Tobio gazed away shyly and muttered a small "yes".

  
The boy looked him directly in the eyes. His eyes were dark and brown. But they looked warm, much unlike than his own, cold, navy ones. _They are similar to Oikawa-san's_...

"Are you lost?"-The boy with fox ears asked as he leaned closer towards Tobio. Tobio was slightly startled, but he still nodded his head.

"I- I was playing when my ball,"-He gestured towards the blue ball in the lake, "when it fell into the stream and lead me here." The other boy tilted his head. The bells from his mask jingled when he moved his head. And suddenly, it was silent. The whole forest was quiet as the fox eared boy stared at him in confusion.

"What's your name?"-He asked.

"I am Kageyama Tobio from the Demon's kingdom; Oikawa-san's ward."-He spoke with more confidence.

The other boy looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before speaking. "I am Miya Atsumu, from Inarizaki clan of fox spirits."

"Fox spirits?"

"Mhm. So you're a royal, right, Tobio-kun?"

"Kinda?"

"Why are you all alone here then? Shouldn't you have guards with you?"

"Well… I kinda sneaked out without telling anyone. That's why I need to get the ball and go back home!"

The young fox spirit snickered. "Can't you just go in the water instead of standing here with a stick?" Tobio blushed. Whether it was from Miya's words, or maybe the fact that he was talking with an immortal, holy being, he couldn't tell (although the chances of the second option were small).

Quietly, he muttered something and ears of the fox twitched. Fox spirit tilted his head again. "Did you say something? I couldn't hear you."

"I can't swim…"-Tobio muttered again.

This time, fox spirit heard him, so he asked "I could go get it for you. I can swim."

Blue eyes went wide open with glossy shine in them. "You will? Thank you!"

Fox spirit chuckled again as he leaned away. "Only under one condition, though."-He said and lifted his finger in a "matter of fact" way. Blue eyes looked at him confusingly.

"What condition?"-He asked.

"I want you to teach me how to play with it."

Tobio looked even more confused, if that's even possible. "You want me to teach you how to play with a ball?"

Miya nodded. This time, it was Tobio's turn to tilt his head. "Okay? I'll teach you. But I can't today. Could we maybe meet up tomorrow? It's Saturday tomorrow, right?"

"Yup! Well then, Tobio-kun, I'm counting on you."-Miya said as he stood up. In a blink of an eye, Miya Atsumu disappeared and rather than looking like a half- human, he became a dark furred fox. Tobio looked at the creature when it jumped into the water and swam towards the ball. The fox sure was fast, despite its small paws. As soon as it got to the ball, it pushed it towards the coast. Tobio reached out and took the ball as the fox got out of the water. It shook the water off itself and transformed back into the boy he was more familiar with, although this time his clothes and hair were drenched. Tobio pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, _the first time this thing is handy_ , he thought to himself as he handed the cloth to his new friend. Miya took it and dried his face.

"Thank you!"-Tobio said as he bowed.

"You are welcome! But don't forget our agreement."

"I won't."-Blue eyed boy said as he looked around.

"You lookin' for something?" "Uhm, no. I just… Thank you!"-Tobio said and ran off towards the stream.

Miya stood there and watched as this mysterious boy disappeared into the forest.

When he put the ball back into it's place, Tobio hurried back to the castle. Once again, he passed the knight's lounge and halls until he was finally standing in front of the library door. He looked at the corridor closet clock and saw that he was missing for only about half an hour. A sigh left his mouth as he twisted the door knob and walked inside the study room. Kuroo wouldn't be too mad at him… right?

\---

Neither of them intended to make a habit to see each other at least two times a week. Yet here they were, six years after they first met each other, in the same place.

They were sitting under a pretty sakura tree that they planted together while looking at the koi fish inside of the small lake. It was a spring afternoon. Sun was bright orange and showered the two young boys with warm, golden rays. The blue ball was seated between the two of them as they just finished playing with it. Both exhausted by a lengthy game they just finished, they were slumped against the tree.

"Thank you, Tobio-kun."-Miya whispered.

Tobio looked at him. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For teaching me how to play."

"Thank you for getting the ball for me that day."

Miya chuckled. He let out an exhausted sigh as he laid his head on top of the fluffy grass. Tobio was a bit hesitant before he did the same thing.

"Uh, Miya-san?"

"What is it, Tobio-kun?"-Miya had told him a long time ago that he didn't have to be so formal when talking with him, but Tobio refused, because, as he said, Miya Atsumu is a fox spirit, an immortal soul. And Tobio is just a mortal aristocrat, who just happened to have a good aim and a demon king as his adoptive father.

"I- uh. I am going to kingdom of Karasuno this summer, and I have to stay there for three years. Oikawa-san thinks that it is important for me to do so, because I need to become a responsible and make some friends or something..."-Tobio said while watching the clouds. Miya knew that members of royal families need to go to another country at one point in their life. He just didn't think that it was when they're still so young. Tobio is only fourteen years old, and to think that he has to break apart from his family, from his own home for four years or possibly forever, made fox boy frown. Miya knew that it was common for the Karasuno kingdom to marry-in royals from other countries, and it made him frown even more. Sensing the tension that was formed, Tobio looked at his fox friend.

"Miya-san?"

The frown from Miya's face vanished and a small smile replaced it. "Good for you. I'll wait for you to come back so we can play again."

Tobio just weakly nodded his head, not letting his eyes meet the dark, brown ones. Miya smiled when he saw that the younger wasn't too enthusiastic with his trip. That instantly lowered the chances of him spending the rest of his life in another kingdom.

"Hey now, no need to get so depressed now, is there, Tobio-kun?"-He asked with a small smirk. Tobio looked at him and, with his cheeks painted pink, nodded his head. Miya grinned at the sight.

"Hey, Tobio-kun, the night is gonna fall soon. You should probably head back home." Tobio nodded again and stood up, dusting dirt off his pants.

There was a light, warm, spring breeze that ruffled silky black hair as well as silky, dark brown one. Tobio waved at him and ran off, once again disappearing into the dark forest. Once again, following the water stream. It was a sight that was basically engraved into Atsumu's mind at this point. He has seen it too many times over the past six years, and he wonders whether he will be able to see it as often in the future.

\---

He couldn't get it trough his head, just how quickly the summer came. It was almost as if yesterday, Tobio told him about his planned trip. And now, on June 20th, on a hot night, just a couple of hours before Tobio leaves, Atsumu is carefully walking around the royal garden, disguised as a dark furred fox. It's not the first time he found himself sneaking trough the beautiful garden just so he could see his friend. But this time was special. This was possibly the last time he was ever going to see his blue eyed friend, and thus he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him.

He moved quickly trough the flower bushes and trimmed grass. His paws would ever so often step on some sharp pebbles. He quickly navigated himself trough the never ending garden and found Tobio's balcony. His room was on the low floor and had a balcony in the gardens, which made it easy for Miya to jump onto it and sneak into boy's room.

When he entered the room, he saw that Tobio was in his large bed. At first, fox spirit thought that Tobio was asleep. But then he sensed it. It was too familiar to him- The smell of insomnia. The sight of tossing in your bed. The sounds of uneven breaths. It was all something that Atsumu was familiar with. His twin brother was common to do the same thing, where he couldn't fall asleep under any circumstances, for no particular reason at all. So carefully, Miya, still in his animal form, walked further into the room. Only the sound of crickets, sound of restless breaths and the pitter-patter of his paws on the marble floor were heard.

Just as he made contact with fluffy covers, as he slipped into the bed, Miya heard the unmistakable trembles in the voice of his royal friend. Concern washed all over his face and he unconsciously turned back into his human-like form. Suddenly, the bed shifted under newfound weight, and that startled Tobio. With wide eyes, he sat up and looked towards the intruder. His confused, and slightly terrified expression, softened as soon as he saw those distinctive pools of brown, adorned by silver moonlight. Miya leaned closer as he whispered soft words in order to calm the younger.

Miya could see that the young lord was crying prior to his arriving. There were tear stains on his reddened cheeks, and his eyes looked glossier than usual.

"Shh.. it's just me. 'Tsumu."-Miya tried to calm him down by using the softest voice that he could manage. He also wore a sweet smile on his usually aloof face.

As he shifted closer to his friend, the bells on his mask jingled ever so gently. Tobio instinctively reached out to caress the soft, black ears of his friend. It was sort of a habit at this point. Whenever he felt unease, he would pet the fluffy ears. And Miya wouldn't mind even the slightest bit. He very much enjoyed it. Tobio's hands were soft and caring, always finding the best scratch places without any problems. Miya eased into his warm touch, and Tobio visibly relaxed.

"What are you doing here, Miya-san?"-Tobio asked quietly, while he scratched behind the fox ear.

"It's probably going to be long time until we see each other again. I just wanted to spend some more time with you."-Miya said and laid down on mattress. It was obvious that the fox spirit was tired, but Tobio needed to do something before laying down to sleep.

He got out of his bed and left Miya confused on it. Tobio then went to a big chest and opened it. After a few moments of digging trough it, he pulled out a blue ball, this one looked smaller from the one the usually played with. Getting the wrong idea, Miya opened his mouth to say how he was too tired to play, but a yawn suppressed his words, and Tobio came back to the bed. Blue eyed prince extended his arms and handed the ball to fox spirit.

"Here. For you. So that you don't get bored without me. Maybe you could teach someone else to play toss until I come back."

Miya gently took the blue ball and hugged it close to his chest. He whispered a small "thank you" before sleep got the best of him and he curled up with the ball still in his arms. Tobio pulled the covers over the two of them, and soon drifted into slumber as well.

The night was quiet after that, crickets became silent. Leaves didn't crumple. Soft breaths were almost inaudible.

The night was young, and so were they. The young prince and young fox spirit were both lulled into the world of magic and endless fun.

\---

Three summers were spent in the kingdom of Karasuno, just as promised. It was time for him to head back home. He was expected to have learned something new while being absent from his own kingdom.

Prince Tobio wasn't a child anymore. He was a healthy, young man, ready to take the throne if needed, but the chances of that were very small. But as the king Oikawa said, it’s better to be prepared for anything, although, most of the people knew it was only an excuse for him to officially adopt Tobio. He was already seventeen ears old, oh time sure flies. Over the years, Kageyama Tobio became quite famous. Everyone on the North knew already about young aristocrat's precise aim and hunting skills, as well as his excellent combat skills. The only thing he was now lacking was immortality. But another thing he was famous for were his looks.

The girls from various kingdoms have heard of Kageyama's extraordinary good looks. Two dark sapphires for his sharp eyes . Hair as black as obsidian stone. Skin only ever slightly tanned during summer. Teeth as white as pearls. Tall and toned. The rumor also had said that his voice is smooth and velvet.  
Girls in Demon's kingdom were especially excited for this day, since it would be the first time in years that they would see their young, human nobleman in person.

The whole kingdom was busy. It wasn't only girls who were excited for his return. His adoptive father, and the King of the whole kingdom was thrilled for his precious Tobio's return. Many people questioned their leader's mercy towards the human boy, but they didn't know the whole story. The very truth behind Tobio's protection. It's not like he was connected to the king trough blood ties. The two were a different breed, after all. Oikawa Tooru, their leader, as a demon. And Kageyama Tobio as a normal, human who came from the noble Kageyama family. He was taught that his family was a close friend to the king.

It was just that, when he was still very, very young, maybe two- or three years old, his whole family had been ruthlessly slaughtered, with Tobio being the only one who was left because of mercy- or maybe warning. Tobio himself doesn't remember much. He only remembers the tears in his grandfather's eyes and then dark took over him. The next time he saw light was when he woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. There were three men standing beside his bed. One had spiky, dark hair and a red knight's cloak. The other had weirdly shaped, black spiky hair covered by a hood, and the most golden eyes Tobio had ever seen. He was also wearing a cloak, but his one was darker shade of red. And the third man, was the king himself. He had the fluffiest brown hair, the shiniest and warmest caramel eyes, and a pair of sharp horns. It was only then, that Tobio saw that the golden-eyed man also had a pair of horns, but much smaller. He was surrounded by demons.  
He came to know them not so long after. They weren’t bad people, just a tiny bit overwhelming and extra.

The reasons behind the kingdom’s name and many other things reflected the fact that their ruler was indeed the Demon King. It was from there that his life began.

The gates of the city opened and trough it came a horse carriage, carrying the precious and awaited boy. On the streets of the city, men and women were standing to see the young man. When the warm welcome from the citizens was over, the carriage stopped in front of the palace, where the King and general were waiting for him.

As soon as Tobio was out of the carriage, he was immediately tackled into a hug by Oikawa.

"TOBIO-CHAN! Why are you so tall and buff now?! I order you to shrink!"

"Oikawa-san, you're suffocating me-,"

After the warm welcome, the king decided to have a dinner with his beloved child. Just as expected, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo, were accompanying them. Kuroo and Oikawa kept showering Tobio with countless of questions like: "Have you found any friends?" "Have you found a cute lil' shawty?" "Potential bride?" "Did they treat you with respect?"- and the list goes on. Tobio nervously answered their questions, while Iwaizumi silently watched him in pity.  
Although, Tobio always thought that he could relate to Iwaizumi the most, since they were both humans and annoyed by the two demons 24/7.

After the nice and a tad bit embarrassing dinner, Tobio headed to his chambers, Oikawa to whatever he and Kuroo do during the night (no one ever questions the weird spells they tried out in the middle of the night), and Iwaizumi to his night patrol. Despite the calm night, Tobio somehow found it hard to fall asleep.

He woke up rather early the next day. He had breakfast with Oikawa, and now he was getting ready to go hunting. One of the skills that he sharpened with the help of prince Hinata Shoyo, a newfound friend from Karasuno, were his hunting skills.

The young lord from the Demon's kingdom was very welcomed to the Karasuno kingdom. He remembers the nice and friendly people who approached and warmed up to him very fast. The red haired prince, Shoyo was very loud and enthusiastic, and annoyed Tobio a lot at first. The blond prince, Tsukishima Kei was really rude in the beginning, but after a few months, Tobio learned that neither princes were as bad as he suspected. The Karasuno royal family is big, counting twelve children and the king Ukai, as well as his advisor, Takeda. They were all very easy to talk to, much to Tobio's surprise. He even taught them how to play toss, and that's where they clicked the most. Tobio felt proud of himself.

But the one he personally favored the most was Sugawara Koushi. The man is very friendly and open-minded. He is also very patient and wise. Tobio felt like he learned a lot by just watching and listening to him. Karasuno made him feel ease and home.

Pushing the thoughts of the people who he had met past these four years aside, he put on the leather glove on his right hand, and secured it with two buckles. All packed up, with a full quiver on his back, and a bow and a bag with essentials over his shoulder, he walked out of the castle and towards the forest.

Initially, he was supposed to go with the new knight crew, Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou, Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yuutaro, who were apparently about his age and were supposed to go to their fist ever mission. But in the last moment, Iwaizumi had pulled them aside, since he needed them to assist him, or something. Tobio quite literally couldn't care less. He didn't know those four, and he always preferred to some peace.

Tobio walked over the familiar grassy, wide orchard that lead to the forest he remembers spending so much time in when he was younger. Then it hits him; dark brown eyes. He remembers two fluffy, fox ears and a fluffy fox tail; all were warm and dark. His eyes, his hair, his fur, the traditional clothes, and two silver bells on a clay fox mask. Tobio wonders if he is still somewhere in the forest, and if he is, what are the chances of seeing him.  
With his mind preoccupied by the fox spirit, he walks by the familiar stream of water. He passes the big maple tree and walks to the part where the stream parts. He chooses to follow the right water stream, just as he did way back. And surely, just as he remembered, five minutes of easy walk, and he found himself in front of the small lake, surrounded by tall evergreen trees, and a big sakura tree right next to it.

Unconsciously, his lips curved upwards as he observed the familiar place. It was just as beautiful and comforting as he remembers. His gaze fell on the familiar, mossy rock. There was something, or rather- some animal seated on top of it.

Dark, but thin eyebrows furrowed as his hands instinctively reached for an arrow. The creature was uncommon, he could say that much. It had golden fur, two big black ears, and two tails with it's endings painted white. Tobio could also make out two bells attached to it's ear. _Oh. It's a fox spirit._ \- Tobio mumbled to himself quietly, as he put the arrow back into its place, and slid the bow over his shoulder.

They weren't very common to the human eye, but there was a lot of them around the temple. He remembers meeting some with Miya-San. _Maybe I could try to find the temple again… he could be there?_ The fox spirit still hasn't noticed his presence, something that Tobio was happy about, since the last thing he wanted was to anger an immortal being. The blue eyes scanned the familiar place once again, and really, it hasn't changed even in the slightest.

When his eyes shifted back towards the rock, the fox was gone. This both made him relax and tense up. He cringed at the thought that he was scared of the fox. He was never the one to turn his back on the challenge in the first place. Then he heard shuffling behind him. He reached for an arrow, but was stopped by a pair of rough hands. Slightly panicking, he quickly pulled his hands away from the unknown ones, and turned around to face the intruder.

The blue, scared eyes, met coffee brown, furious ones. Immediately, confusion washed over both of them. Tobio let his mouth fall agape as he studied the familiar face in front of him. The owner of brown eyes tilted his head to the side, and it was only then that Tobio saw a pair of fluffy black ears on top of golden hair as the bells from his left ear jingled. The sound of the bells was unmistakeable. The warm brown eyes gave it all away.

"M-Miya-san?"-Prince choked out as he leaned back.

"Wait? Tobio-kun?"-The bells jingled again.

"Y-yeah-," Tobio tensed up, as strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and Atsumu's face nuzzled into his neck. Blue eyed prince quickly returned the embrace and nuzzled his own head into the broad shoulders of his long-time friend. The warm hands held him tight, almost as if forbidding him to go away. Deciding that it would be better that way, Tobio remained silent, and so did Atsumu. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, for a few minutes, only focusing on each other as warm breeze ruffled their clothes. Then Tobio felt Atsumu pull back. His eyes were glossy, _has he been crying this whole time?_ Tobio asked himself, but before he had a chance to ask Atsumu himself, the latter spoke up.

"Don't cry, Tobio-kun."- _Shit_ ,- Tobio thought, _Have I been crying as well?_ He asked himself as he reached out to touch his wet cheeks.

"I could say the same about you, Miya-san."-Tobio said as he dried his tears. The older chuckled.

The archer and fox spirit were now sitting on the soft green grass as they watched the lake, and Tobio can't remember the last time he felt so relaxed. His mind was cleared, his ears were filled by the songs of birds, and his face was being caressed by the soft breeze. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. The man beside him also seemed relaxed, as he laid his back on the grass. Tobio peeked one eye open as he stole a glance of his fox-eared friend. Tobio took in Atsumu's appearance. This wasn't how his long time friend looked like the last time he saw him, and Tobio was sure that his memory still serves him well.

Felling his blue-eyed gaze upon himself, Miya spoke up. "Has something been troubling you, Tobio-kun?"

Tobio shifted his eyes towards the water and sighed again. "Miya-san?"

"Yes, Kageyama-san?"-Atsumu spoke teasingly with an audible smirk. Tobio turned to glare at him for a moment, before he spoke up again.

"You've changed." Of course he had changed. He grew taller, broader...

"Hmm, I suppose so. You've changed as well, y'know?"

"I have?"-The younger stared at him in confusion. Miya chuckled and answered positively.

Tobio was still confused, but he brushed it off, instead, he asked him again about his blond hair. "Oh yeah, I honestly don't know how this happened. It happened to both me, and Osamu overnight. Although, he has grey hair, like an old man. Kita-san thinks it was like, a power-up or an evolution or something."

"And the second tail?"-Tobio asked.

"I'm a nine tailed fox spirit, Tobio-kun. I can't stay with one tail forever. That one was a definite evolution."-Atsumu deadpanned jokingly. "Tell me though, how did you change so much? The last time I saw you, you looked so...so… different."

The look of confusion crossed over Tobio's face once again. _Good thing that didn't change_.- Miya thought to himself.

"Different… how?" Atsumu took a few minutes to answer the question and Tobio assumed that his, now blond, friend had to gather all of his thoughts. That, or he just plainly didn't have the answer.

"Well, you're taller."-Atsumu said and Tobio rolled his eyes. "Kidding, kidding… I mean, you are taller, but that's not the point. I think that your eyes have changed the most... and your voice, and even your expressions." Tobio was confused. How exactly did his eyes change. How does one even change eyes?

"What do you mean by that?"-Young archer asked.

"Well, back then, they looked darker, and dryer and less bold I guess? Like, there was little shine 'n sparkles in them, y'know?" For the nth time that day, Tobio was baffled. Why couldn't Atsumu just give a straight answer?

"Sparkles?"-Tobio asked.

Fox spirit turned to him, giving him one of his infamous smiles. He closed his warm, dark eyes and hummed. "Yeah… sparkles, shine, gloss… however you want to call it,"-Miya stopped mid-sentence letting his smile drop, he continued "...there's a lot of it now,"-Blond sat up. His face was only inches away from his highness', and his hands snaked their way to cup the soft skin of his friend's flushed cheeks. Tobio wanted to break away, he wanted to create some distance between them, but at the same time, the warm touch was something he adored, especially from Atsumu. "What happened to ya', Tobio-kun? What happened at Karasuno that made you so happy?"-Atsumu whispered in the softest voice Tobio has ever heard. _What did those guys do that I couldn’t have?_

His chestnut eyes bore into the pair of ocean blue ones. Atsumu felt guilty. He knew that this was not a healthy way to act about your friend's happiness. Yet, he couldn't help it. He hated the fact that someone else made _his_ Tobio-kun feel so much. Tobio looked down, to the green, soft grass, letting the shadow of his fringe cover his reddened cheeks. Completely and utterly embarrassed, Tobio was weak in the arms of the fox spirit. He didn't want to look up.

"Karasuno… it was an experience, a very nice one. I met some amazing people there, Miya-san. They were very kind and friendly. I've never felt so accepted before in my life. Everyone there was a human, or at least a mage or a warlock. I felt as if I really fit somewhere, among humans… not magical creatures."-Tobio said as he looked up. He stared into Atsumu's eyes with such a dreamy look and Atsumu couldn't help the jealousy that had built up inside his chest. Still, he managed to pull on a fake smile that looked real enough since Tobio grinned right back at him. At the sight of Tobio's sincere smile, Atsumu's eyes softened, and all the jealousy was pushed aside. Instead of being sour about other people making Tobio-kun feel so full, he silently vowed to himself that from now on, he will be the one who will pull out the biggest smiles from him, because he was sure that no one else had ever seen Tobio grin like that. And he was going to treasure that privilege.

Atsumu pulled Tobio in another bone-crushing hug, and distinctively took a deep inhale of his smell. He marveled at the sight of Tobio slightly shivering at his actions.

Miya forced Tobio's head up to meet his eyes again. "Tobio-kun. I'm so happy that you're here again. Please, stay,"-He whispered. Seeing the confusion on the younger's face, Atsumu opted to make a joke. "That is unless, you found a new best friend, hm~?"-He asked teasingly, but he was genuinely curious, and kind of anxious. Seeing a rosy blush paint it's way once again onto the fair skin of his friend, doesn't bring him to an ease.

"N-no. Of course not, Miya-san. I'm loyal to you."-Tobio whispered and Atsumu hummed cheerfully. All the doubt and anxiety were washed away with only one sentence. Feeling pride and confidence, Atsumu silently thanked the heavens for getting the chance to meet Tobio.

He quickly pulled him into yet another hug and nuzzled into his neck. With no hesitance, Tobio returned the hug.

\---

There was something magical about Tobio, no matter how much he insisted on being called a human. Atsumu couldn't explain it. He didn't have enough experience to understand his feelings. However, Kita Shinsuke, the person who basically raised both him and his twin brother, quickly caught up to his feelings. There is no doubt that Kita is a wise man, yet, Miya never really considered that he would turn to him for help. But, here he was, in the garden of the fox temple, walking alongside Kita, as the older spirit listened to his rant. To an outsider, it probably looked as if Miya was speaking to no one, since his companion didn't speak much, aside from the occasional "i see" and "and?".

"So... what do you think? Do you think it's…"-Blond fiddled with the edges of his clothes as he tried to force out the words.

"Love? For a human? It’s definitely not impossible …"-Silver haired man said calmly while he thought about the things that the younger previously told him. "If I recall well, this Tobio-kun, he had visited us here in the temple before, right? You've brought him over several times?"-Kita questioned.

"...Yeah. I- yes I have. I'm sure you remember him. Black hair, blue eyes."

"Ah. King's adopted child?"

"His ward- actually, yeah you're right, the king did adopt him, didn't he?"-Miya said as he thought about it deeply.

"Well Atsumu, you've always been full of surprises, so I wouldn't be surprised if "love" was the case,"-Kita started, as calmly as ever. With no malice in his words. Only the truth, no matter how appealing or unappealing it is. "However, I don't think that has to be it. You've known Tobio for a long time. It could be that you're just very attached to him, and possessive maybe?"

"But I've known Suna and Osamu for even longer time, yet I've never felt anything similar for them…"-Blond thought out loud.

"So you value this human more than the two of them?"

"That's not-! Well- Never mind… I value them equally… I guess… But regardless, I feel something different when I'm with Tobio-kun…"

"Well, if it is how you portray it, then there is a big chance it is love. But that's not good at all…" Atsumu looked at his wide eyed.

"Not good, how?"

"Well, first of, he is eventually going to die, while you will live for the rest of eternity. Second of all, he is going to have to leave some descendants behind. He wouldn't be able to do that with a male. And third of all, he is Demon King's beloved child, I pretty much doubt that he would let the two of you be together. I'm telling you this now, before it's too late, get rid of these feelings you have as soon as possible Atsumu. They won't bring you any good.”

The blond looked down to the green grass, avoiding the older’s eyes. His usually warm eyes were now cold, his infamous smirk replaced with a frown, and a shadow covered his eyes. Kita felt his heart throb. He felt guilty. Perhaps he worded it wrongly. But still, what he said was true, and if Atsumu couldn’t live with it, then there was no bright future for him. Sliver haired man simply placed a warm hand on the shoulder of the younger spirit as his gaze shifted to the castle on the hill not so distant from the temple they were in.

Is this blue eyed boy going to cause him so much trouble? Kita didn’t want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know what to do with the ending so I just went along with my feelings....... I’m sorry.  
> Again, please forgive me for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> I feel like there are some plot holes....  
> I’m just gonna go into the shame corner. Have a great day. Peace.
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunardandy?s=21)


End file.
